The New Seven
by stienrawr
Summary: The scarred boss of the Varia has a daughter. WIll she inherit the Varia with new gaurdians or will she be too weak to? SquXOC


**A/N: WEll, lets just say this is a modified version of "The Boss' Little One" This one is defianantly better and I think I'll have a lot of more ideas for this one. The Boss' little one will be discontinued as of now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I do own my OC**

**Please R and R**

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back later." a tiny fourteen year old said with dark brown hair and bright green eyes called as she headed out the door. She wore a red tank top underneath a thin black cardigan and a black skirt with black sandals. She stretched and breathed in the fresh air. It felt wonderful to go outside right after her afternoon naps. She spun on her heel and walked to the right of her, turning a she would head to the local book store that was fairly close to her house because she got a text from the store owner that the lastest manga would be coming in today. She sometimes cursed being a total anime nerd, but that made her friends with a lot of people at school. She turned a corner and face the glossy slass door of the book store. She pulled it open and stepped inside, the smell of freshly made coffee invaded her nose. She smiled at the familiar scent and headed to the rack of manga. she grabbed the newest ones and headed to the counter. She was lucky that she got money from helping out around the store after school and got an allowance at home. Because of this, she had quite a collection of books, games, cds, art supplies, and even her own flute at home. She laid the books on the counter and smiled at the sales clerk.

"I see you got the text I sent you, Torra-chan," the oldeer girl smiled at her. The green eyed girl smiled and nodded, "They're a life saver, Coral," she giggled in a sweet way as she paid for the manga.

"Come back anytime, Torra! You're our best!" she called to the girl as she made her way out of the store. Torra stuck the books inside her bag and yawned. She began to walk toawrds a small park and stopped, feeling like she was being watched. She looked around and saw no one. She grumbled softly to herself and resumed her walk towards the park where she would be able to read quietly without the disturbances from her mom. She loved her to death, but she likes to bother her with petty things at times. She sat on one of the parks swings and took a manga labeled, "Blue Exorcist Vol. 2" on the cover and began to read it.

Just as she finished it, her mother texted her. She looked at her phone and snapped the book shut. She was supposed to head home before it got dark and the sun was already setting. She pushed herself up from the swing and walked slowly home. She was lucky that the park and the book store were really close to her home. When she opened the door to the living room, she heard unfimiliar voices coming from the dinning room.

'Mom never said she'd have company...And not male company at that!' she thought and bit her lip. She evaded the dinning room and went up to her room to put her books away. Just as she made her way downstairs, the voices got louder.

"Arianna, we need her back with us." said a deep voice that hinted Italian.

"No, I cant do that to her. She just started high school!" Torra's mother said in a dissapproving voice that got her daughter concerned, "Moving her to Italy would probably mentally scar her!"

"Vroi! We're doing this for her well being!" came a much louder, italian accented voice.

"Shut the fuck up trash." growled the voice from before and got softer, "People are going to be after you both. Some piece of trash got ahold of information about her and you. Im concerned for you two. I don't want you or my daughter hurt or murdered," the voiced spat out the last word. Just as he said this, Torra came in with a confused look on her face.

"Mom? Who are these people...?" she asked, her eyes darting from a silver haired mand and a raven haired man that shared her skin color, to her mother who had a distressed look on her face.

"Honey, I'm glad you're here. We need to have a talk." she said, ushering her child to sit between her and the raven haired man. She did was she was told but sat uncomfortablly. She felt a bit scared to sit next to the scarred man. The man giving off a deadly aura. She avoided his red orbs and settled on looking at her mother.

"Torra, Honey..Well...You know how I said that your father was a business man in Italy?" Arianna asked her daughter, recieving a slight nod from her, "Well, I was sort of lying. Your father is uhm...well, an assassination group boss for the mafia and uhm...he's sitting right next to you..." she said.

Torra turned her head to see a soft gaze coming from the scarred man. She gapped. This was way too much for a fourteen yearold to take in. Way too much.

"Xanxus, this is Satorra." her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, "Honey..." she said.

"Mom...Why didn't you tell me before?" Torra looked up at her mother with a shocked expression.

"Satorra." at the call of her name, Torra turned to her so called father with a confused look.

"I told her not to tell you till I met you. And before you ask, I didn't want you involved with the Mafia so I told your mother to take you back to Japan. Now that I see wherever you are, you will always be involved with it somehow." Xanxus explained in his rough voice, "Now that I see this, I want you both to come back to Italy. And live the rest of the Varia trash." he jabbed a thumb towards the silver haired man, "This shark trash, Squalo, is our second in comand,"

"VROI! THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Squalo waved his sowrd around. Torra flinched at his loud voice and Xanxus growled seeing his daughter flinch. He grabbed the mans silver hair and bashed his head into a wall.

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of fucking trash!" he snarled. He sat back down and stared sternly at his daughter and his wife, "Whether or not you want to, you two are coming back to Italy with us. Even if it means having to drag you out of here. " the man said sternly.

"Xanxus, I can't do this to To-"

"Mom, I want to go." Torra turned to her mom with a rather serious look on her face, suprising the woman. Torra had been begging and begging to be able to go to another country and finaly she could! She wouldn't pass the opprotunity up in a hear beat! Plus, Italy is the birthplace of amazing artists and muscians! Just her kind place.

The three adults took her words with shock, Arianna being the first to recover.

"Torra, are you sure? Won't you miss your friends?" she asked, concerned for her daughter.

The dark haired girl nodded, "I'm definantly sure. Ive been waiting for an opprotunity to explore a new place." she said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Xanxus stood, "Then it's settled. We're leaving in two days." he said.

**A/N: Please excuse the crappiness T^T**

**R and R please! :)**


End file.
